


Comité d'enquête transcendental sur le Pastafarisme

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, Other, Texting, WTF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Une commission d'enquête est mise en place pour enquêter sur une nouvelle religion. Des anges et des démons s'envoient des messages whatsapp. Tout va pour le mieux.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisDéfi #26 Pastafarisme]
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Kudos: 3





	Comité d'enquête transcendental sur le Pastafarisme

**Author's Note:**

> Je sens que je vais pleurer pour en faire la mise en page mais tant pis? :D
> 
> Le prompt de cette semaine était "L'enfer et le paradis apprennent l'existence du pastafarisme. Une enquête est ordonnée", demandé sans NSFW, ce qui est respecté dans le texte suivant. A noter que le Pastafarisme est une religion humoristique.
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que l'idée est de Bertrand, dont j'en profites pour faire la pub de son formidable podcast ["Aziraphale et Crowley existent!"](https://podcloud.fr/podcast/aece)

👁️🗨️

**_19/09/20, 14h36_ **

**Belzebabe a créé une nouvelle conversation.**

**Belzebabe a changé le nom de la conversation en "comité d'enquête transcendental sur le Pastafarisme"**

**Belzebabe a changé son nom en Belzébuth.**

**Belzébuth a ajouté Dagon et Hastur à la conversation.**

Hastur > Ça veut dire quoi, transcendental?

Dagon > Bee veut travailler avec ceux d'en haut sur ce problème. C'est assez déroutant.

Hastur > Ok mais "transcendental"????

Dagon > cela transcende nos départements, je suppose.

**Belzébuth a ajouté Pigeon à la conversation.**

Pigeon> Pourquoi. je. m'appelle. pigeon.

**Pigeon a changé son pseudo en "Archangel Fucking Gabriel"**

Hastur> On peut changer les pseudos?

Archangel Fucking Gabriel> Je pensais que c'était une conversation privée, lovebug.

Dagon> L O V E B U G

Belzébuth> Tu vas souffrir. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

Dagon> Lovebuuuuug ♥️

Belzébuth> Invite ton équipe, que je t'appelle Pigeon devant tous les autres archanges de mes deux. (◡ ω ◡)

**Hastur a changé son pseudo en "Never Forget 🐸♥️🦎"**

**Archangel Fucking Gabriel a ajouté Michaël, Uriel et Sandalphon à la conversation.**

Michaël> Ça va les chevilles, Gabe?

Archangel Fucking Gabriel > T'as raison c'est un peu long.

**Archangel Fucking Gabriel a changé son pseudo en "Gabe🕊️"**

**Michaël a changé son pseudo en "Mich' ✨"**

**Uriel a changé son pseudo en "Sunshine 🌞"**

Sandalphon> La vraie question est, qu'est-ce-qu'on fout ici?

Belzébuth> Oh, il a dit une chose pertinente (・o・) . Je vous ai réunis ici pour mener une enquête conjointe.

Never Forget 🐸♥️🦎> SUR LES TRAITRES!

Mich' ✨> Je réitère mes condoléances, Hastur.

Never Forget 🐸♥️🦎> Merci. Cela lui ferait plaisir, il vous appréciait.

Gabe 🕊️> Je crois que cela n'a rien à voir avec eux. Si l'on peut, je préfèrerais qu'ils ne soient pas mentionnés.

Belzébuth> Idem. Je continue. Nous avons, lors de nos missions d'espionnage sur terre, constaté une activité anormale.

Dagon> Ah, c'est pour ça que vous êtes descendus aussi régulièrement ces derniers temps?

Belzébuth> Il s'agit d'une religion qui ne semble pas vraiment neuve, mais qui a pris son essort après le confinement et les grandes manifestations ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dagon> Moi je pensais que c'était parce que vous descendiez dans des hôtel de luxe pour corrompre le pigeon... l o v e b u g.

Belzébuth> Dagon, dans mon bureau, tout de suite. Et apporte ton téléphone. ಠ_ಠ

Dagon >

Sunshine🌞> 😅

Mich'✨> Ah ouai, c'est...

Gabe🕊️> Revenons au sujet de base. Bref. Nous allons tous tenter d'infiltrer des communautés différentes de pastafaristes, par équipe de deux.

Mich'✨> Je prends Uriel.

Sunshine🌞> 🥰

Belzébuth> Des équipes mixtes anges-démon. (•‿•)

Mich'✨> Je prends Hastur.

Sunshine🌞> 💔

Never Forget 🐸♥️🦎> Oui je préfère celle-là, tant qu'à faire.

Belzébuth> Je note les binômes: Moi et Gabriel, Hastur et Michaël...

Gabe🕊️> On dit "Gabriel et moi", c'est plus poli.

Belzébuth> Le branleur et moi, on a repéré une communauté à San Francisco. Il reste Bombay et Villedieu -les-Poêles.

Sunshine🌞> 🍳

Belzébuth> Dagon, qui est en train de me cirer les chaussures, parle le français, je l'envoie avec toi. 乁( •_• )ㄏ Ça va pour Bombay, Hastur et Michaël?

Never Forget 🐸♥️🦎> J'adore, là-bas, ils brulent les cadavres.

Mich'✨> ... je peux pas échanger, finalement?

Sandalphon> Et moi?

Gabriel> Il faut bien quelqu'un pour garder la boutique! Tous les archanges ne peuvent laisser le Paradis en même temps, n'est-ce pas?

Sandalphon> ... Ok?

**Belzébuth a bannis Sandalphon de la conversation.**

Gabe🕊️> Était-ce bien nécéssaire?

Belzébuth> Non, mais c'est très jouissif.

Gabe🕊️> Réunion IRL à Saint James Park ce soir a 18h pour discuter des formalités.

**_19/09/20, 20h30_ **

Sunshine🌞> 🦆🦆🦆🦆🦆

**Belzébuth a changé son surnom en Bee🐝**

Bee🐝> Oui, perso je les préfères laqués.

Sunshine🌞> 🥺

Gabe🕊️> Ça aurait été plus sympa si Hastur savait se tenir. Au moins, Dagon et toi n'avez pas essayé d'en dévorer un tout cru.

**Dagon a changé son pseudo en "Dagon raisonnable🦈"**

Mich'✨> Il ne recommencera plus.

Never Forget 🐸♥️🦎> Un vrais délice, surtout quand on sait à quel point les TRAITRES DONT ON NE DOIT PAS PRONONCER LES NOMS adorent ces canards.

Mich'✨> Hastur devrait être une sorte de moyen de mesurer le degré de subtilité.

Sunshine🌞> 🐸/20

Mich'✨> Oui, exactement.

Gabe🕊️> Revenons à nos canard. Tout le monde fait ses valises pour demain et se couche tôt, d'accord?

Mich'✨> Je crois que personne ici n'a l'habitude de dormir, tu sais.

Gabe🕊️> Façon de parler.

Dagon raisonnable🦈> Moi j'adore dormir... surtout en bonne compagnie...

Bee🐝> Toi, tu tiendras compagnie aux ceintres et aux vêtements dans la garde-robe, ce soir.

Dagon raisonnable🦈>

Never Forget 🐸♥️🦎> Bonne nuit

Never Forget 🐸♥️🦎> Faites des cauchemars.

Gabe🕊️>

  
Bee🐝> QUI EST L'IMBÉCILE QUI LUI A MONTRÉ COMMENT UTILISER BITMOJI (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Sunshine🌞> 😏

Sunshine🌞> 🌜🌝

**_20/09/20 5h23_ **

Gabe🕊️>

**_20/09/20 7h15_ **

Gabe🕊️> Eh bien, je croyais que personne ne dormait?

**Dagon raisonnable🦈 a changé son pseudo en Dagon agaçée🦈**

Dagon agaçée🦈> Comment dire? j'ai été réveillé à 5h24 par le Prince qui hurlait des insultes à l'encontre d'un certain pigeon.

Dagon agaçée🦈> Ce n'est pas agréable de se prendre un droite quand on sort de sa garde-robe.

Sunshine🌞> 😯

Sunshine🌞> 🤗

Dagon agaçée🦈> Au moins je vais passer les prochains jours avec une personne qui ne me prends pas pour un punching ball...

Sunshine🌞> 🙃

Dagon agaçée🦈> 😰

Gabe🕊️> Lovebug, nous allons être en retard...

Dagon agaçée🦈> *se tait très fort*

Bee🐝> Pigeon, tu prends le 🌉 très fort et tu te le met ou je pense. (°□°)

Sunshine🌞> 🤭

Dagon agaçée🦈> Nous on est déjà dans le train. On va bientôt arriver dans le tunnel sous la manche. Ça va couper, ça coupe, je n'ai plus de connexion, je...

Sunshine🌞> 🚆👋

Mich'✨> On est déjà à Bombay

Mich'✨>

Mich'✨> J'ai fait au mieux, il voulait se faire en selfie devant les bûchers funéraires.

Never Forget 🐸♥️🦎> Ligur aurait adoré ce pays ♥️♥️♥️😭😭😭🥺🥺🥺

Gabe🕊️> Mais... ce n'est pas à Bombay, le Taj Mahal? C'est à Agra?

Mich'✨> C'était une affiche touristique à l'aéroport...

Bee🐝> Un petit récap, Uriel et Dagon le verront en sortant du train. Nous cherchons donc des adeptes du pastafarisme. Ils se promènent avec des passoires à spaghetti sur la tête.

Mich'✨> Y'a pas besoin de se taper Bombay pour voir ça! Je connais un asile psychiatrique à Glasgow...

Bee🐝> C'est parce qu'ils ont foi en un dieu créateur de l'Univers ayant la forme d'un plat de spaghetti bolognaise volant. Il aurait, selon eux, créé le monde après une bonne cuite et les pirates seraient ses apôtres. ¯\\_ʘ‿ʘ_/¯

Never Forget 🐸♥️🦎> ... q u o i ⁉️⁉️⁉️

Gabe🕊️> On avait prévenu que ce ne serait pas facile.

Mich'✨> "Pas facile"?

**_20/09/2020 8h44_ **

Sunshine🌞> 😶

**Dagon agacée🦈 a changé son pseudo en "Dagon en voyage🦈"**

Dagon en voyage🦈> On est en France! Encore deux heures jusqu'à Paris et puis direction la NORMANDIE!

Mich'✨> C'est une blague.

Dagon en voyage🦈> Avec ses vaches blanches et noires...

Mich'✨> On est d'accord que c'est une blague? ou alors ce n'est qu'une secte sans importance...

Gabe🕊️> Sans importance? Ils veulent faire changer les manuels scolaires! Allez, on se motive et on va voir ce qui se passe!

**_20/09/2020 15h39_ **

**Dagon en voyage🦈 a changé son pseudo en Dagon à poêle🦈**

Bee🐝> On est arrivés aussi.

Bee🐝> Avec quatre heures de retard.

Gabe🕊️> la faute à qui?

Gabe🕊️>

Gabe🕊️> C'était sympa quand même

Sunshine🌞> 😳

Bee🐝> Si vous n'entendez plus le pigeon pendant quelques heures, c'est normal. Il a un traumatisme crânien. Infligé par moi. ╮(＾▽＾)╭

Bee🐝> Bon, on s'active. On fait le point à 18h, heure de Londres.

Sunshine🌞>👌

**20/09/2020 18h03**

Bee🐝> Alors les nazes, ça avance? On a déjà réussi à débusquer 3 église Pastafariennes. ୧(＾ 〰 ＾)୨

Mich'✨> Que dalle. J'ai du traiter avec le fait qu'Hastur a vu des grenouilles sur des pics à brochette au marché et qu'il s'en remet pas.

Never Forget🐸♥️🦎> Et de la peau de caméléooooon 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Mich'✨> Sinon j'ai mangé un délicieux biryani.

Dagon à poêle🦈> J'ai hésité à prendre des cuisses de grenouille au restaurant. Par amitié pour toi, j'ai pris un hamburger au camembert. C'était bon, hein, chérie?

Sunshine🌞>👌😋🍔

Mich'✨> Q U O I

Bee🐝> Oh tu devrais lire ça, ils sont vraiment persuadé qu'ils vont trouver des pastafariens à Villedieu-les-Poëles et à Bombay... enfin y'en a peut-être mais ce sont de gentils rigolo... Et moi je passe un magnifique weekend avec Gaby dans cet hôtel de rêve dans la baie de San Francisco, merci du bon plan, Aziraphale! (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

Mich'✨> Q U O I

Never Forget🐸♥️🦎> PARDON

Dagon à poêle🦈>

Sunshine🌞> 🤯

Bee🐝> Euh...

Bee🐝> Abadakor

Bee🐝> Mauvaise conversation(ꏿ﹏ꏿ;)

**Bee🐝 a quitté la conversation**

Gabe🕊️> Ah ben c'est malin!

Gabe🕊️>

**Gabe🕊️ a quitté la conversation.**

👁️🗨️


End file.
